


sun in your eyes

by liamneeson



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Grief/Mourning, Mr and Mrs Smith AU, actually too fluffly for me, miraxus week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 04:43:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5483888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liamneeson/pseuds/liamneeson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He never thought he could love her any more than he already did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	sun in your eyes

**Author's Note:**

> So!! This is from a Mr and Mrs Smith AU I'm still playing around with. lmk what u think. Happy last week of Miraxus Week yall!!! I dont know if my entries for the extra day will make it since I'm sick an busy but I'll just post them some other time.  
> The prompt for this is lullaby btw

Fire burning. That's the sensation behind his ribs as he opens the back door that leads to the breakfast nook and kitchen, the smell of his favorite pot roast washing over him as easily as the sentiment of home did, but it doesn't take away the hurt he feels and can't release because there's no one he can kill for the fact that his grandfather is now dead.

He walks further into the nook until he finds his young wife just taking a roasting pan from the oven. It's a little over midnight and she's making dinner. Probably for him. He's reminded it's their anniversary and he cancelled dinner at that French place that took at least 3 months to book. He almost feels sorry for it, but he quite can't feel anything but misery because how can he when he spent the morning signing the death release of the old man who raised him?

She straightens from her bent angle, lips quirking up despite all the disappointments he's sure he's given her tonight. Pot roast in hand and the biggest comfort he can ever hope for or need plastered on her face in the form of a tiny smile, Laxus feels something sing in his chest and for once today, it's not something agonizing.

"Welcome home," is her greeting, her smile growing into a grin as she watches him come to her.

He presses his lips against her temple and for a while he can't speak, overwhelmed by gratitude and love. "Good to be back."

* * *

They're sitting by the fireplace when the table is clean and the dishes are done. He's propped against the backrest of the settee while she's on her back with her feet on his lap. A soft tune sounds from her closed lips and if he concentrates hard enough, he can feel the rise and fall of her torso. He wants to say a lot of things. He wants to apologize for the curt call from earlier ("Cancel dinner, will you? I can't leave right now.") or how he doesn't have any flowers or diamonds for her, or how he's never even given her a thought until he came home and saw her. How his grandfather's been in the hospital for months now. How the old man was often more asleep than he was awake. How this morning when Laxus came for a visit, his grandfather was already dead. How he's been handling paper work all day, how for the first time in his life, he's had to plan a funeral. No guests. Just Laxus and a priest because his grandfather was religious. His hands close over the delicate shape of her feet and the lullaby comes to a stop. "I promise I'll make this up to you." he finally says, because it's all he can think about and right now, he doesn't need to feel that he's a shitty husband on top of being a shitty grandson.

"Do you think you need to?" she asks in response. He smiles because marriage isn't supposed to be this easy. It's been a year and they don't even fight about the house temperature even though he likes it really cold and she likes it really warm. "I don't even have a gift for you and I stood you up."

She shrugs as if to say shit happens and he thinks he falls in love just a little bit more. She's unknowingly a great wife to an assassin."You'll get to it. I have something for you, though."

She produces a small, velvet box from her slacks and tosses it in a low arch into his palms. He feels her eyes on him as he opens it and sees diamond and platinum. Laxus already knows these will always be his favorite cuff links. "Here I thought you'd get me that leaf blower you've been joking about," he pushes the joke out of his lips even though his throat hurts and he's pretty sure his heart is going to drop into the pits of his stomach. There's also a sting in his eyes, but he won't cry.

Instead of answering she reaches up and draws him into her arms and he feels the modicum of self-preservation crumble. He melts into her form; he's so tired now and his mind won't stop reeling. His lashes are surely wet and he's glad she can't see but her arms tightening around his neck beg to differ. Some small part of him wonders if she knows, but that's impossible. He wants her to know, but he can't drag her into his web of lies so he settles for the warmth she emanates and the love she gives but he's not sure he deserves. There's still comfort in that.


End file.
